Vehicles for transportation often contain side mirrors for enhancing a field of view of an operator. These side mirrors supplement the field of view by allowing the operator to access an additional field of view that encompasses a side environment of a vehicle, a rear environment of a vehicle, or combinations thereof. The additional field of view helps the operator negotiate obstacles to a motion of the vehicle (e.g., pedestrians, other vehicles, curbs, etc.,) as well as guides for such motion (e.g., parking dividers, lane partitions, etc.).